Weekend in the Mountains
by RedPhoenix1821
Summary: Scott decides to take a stressed out Jean to the mountains on the weekend of her birthday and unexpected things happen. Now they're in love! COMPLETE!
1. Three Little Words

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, I make no profit, please don't sue me! I hope you all enjoy this story; it's a fluff story between Jean and Scott about getting their feelings out and trying to keep their new private life PRIVATE. Believe me, that is not an easy thing when you live in the same building as Kitty Pryde.

LOL

ENJOY!

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 1

Scott stuck his head into the kitchen and saw Jean sitting at the table, her coffee next to her, and her head down on her folded arms. He walked in quietly, walked around her, and then sat down next to her. Jean picked her head up immediately, and Scott was shocked to see tears running down her cheeks. He thought she had been asleep.

"Jean, what's wrong?" he said instantly slipping an arm around her shoulders. He hugged her close for a minute and let her finish her crying. When she did, she lifted her head and looked at him, thanked him and grabbed a tissue from the box in the middle of the table, blew her nose, and then tossed it in the trash. "You ok?" Scott asked gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jean said wiping away a stray tear. "I'm just a little stressed out."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just all the classes I have to teach right now, and the classes I'm still taking. It's just too much right now, I need a break."

Scott looked at her for a moment and raised his eyebrows. "That's odd."

"Why?" Jean asked. She sniffed and reached for another tissue. "What's odd about it?" Jean asked then blew her nose.

"I was searching you out because I wanted to ask you something for your birthday."

"What?" Jean asked blowing her nose again. She tossed the tissue in the trash and looked at Scott.

"How would you like to go to the mountains for the weekend? Just the two of us; no teaching, no learning, and no stress. Just four relaxing days in the mountains."

"But-"

"No buts yes or no, right now."

"Yes then." Jean answered without hesitating. "I'll go."

"Good." Scott leaned over and kissed her forehead. Jean smiled at him and thanked him quietly. "Go upstairs and lay down for a while. You still have a couple hours before you have to teach anything."

Jean nodded and rose from her chair. She held Scott's hand until she had walked far enough away that she had to let go. She flashed Scott one last smile before she exited from the kitchen then she was gone. Scott remained sitting at the table. He let a long breath of air out as he stared for a long time at the door that Jean had disappeared through.

* * *

The next afternoon was when Scott had planned for them to leave. Jean had consented for the four-day trip, Friday through Monday. It was going to be a long, interesting weekend. He had rented a cabin with a deck overlooking a lake, and had a hot tub, any bonuses that would help Jean to relax. That was what the whole idea of the trip was about, to help Jean to relax.

Scott placed the last suitcase in the trunk and closed it. All he had to do now was wait fro Jean to back. She had disappeared early that morning and said she would be back in time to leave. Scott sat on the trunk for several long minutes pondering over what he had planned for them to do.

Long walks around the lake, nights out on the deck staring up at the stars and listening to the crickets, strolls trough the pine trees... His imagination could keep going with the endless possibilities of activities.

"Scott?" Scott jumped and looked up from the point on the ground that he had been staring at to see Jean standing in front of him. He looked at her, and noticed right away that something was different about her.

"Did you get your hair cut?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeah." Jean patted her straight, red hair that was now shoulder length. "I thought you might like it a little shorter." She said smiling.

"I do, I think you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Scott. Do you want to go now?"

"What? Oh, yeah, let's go, we need to get up there." Scott got into the driver's seat and Jean into the passenger. He started the engine and drove up the path and through the gate. Scott flipped the roof back on his convertible and Jean shook her hair out to let it blow free in the wind. Scott took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her, and felt his heart leap when he saw the smile on her face. He loved seeing Jean happy, she was his life, and he would do anything to make her happy, he loved her. He was aching inside to tell her everything, but his gut told him, 'no, don't spoil your friendship with intimate emotions. Don't let your heart rule your head'. But every time Scott looked at Jean, his heart ached. She made him hurt, but it was a good hurt, the hurt he didn't mind having. He still wanted to tell her, though. Every time he found the courage to, something came along to blight it. He had tried telling her several times in the past, and whenever he managed to conger up the audacity to open his mouth, something made him pull back with second thoughts and doubts about what he was doing. Three little words could change his life forever.

I love you.

* * *

Author's Note: First of all, REVIEW PLEASE!! Secondly, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll post the next one soon.

RedPhoenix1821


	2. Red Wine and Roses

Wow! I don't think I've ever gotten that many reviews on one chapter, ever! It feels really good. Thank you to EVERYBODY who reviewed, I always appreciate your thoughts. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 2

Scott parked his car in front of the cabin then got out and unloaded the trunk. He opened Jean's door for her then shut it when she got out. They walked up the wood steps to the front porch; Scott pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked it. He allowed Jean to walk in first, and was pleased when she gasped.

"Scott, it's beautiful." She whispered looking around and turning in circles. "I love it." She went over to him and kissed his cheek. "You did good."

"Thanks, I wanted to pick something out I knew you would like. You should go see the back, though."

Jean smirked at him and took off. While she was examining the view, he brought their bags in and set hers in her room. "Scott, it's gorgeous." She breathed when she came back. "A hot tub, Mr. Summers? You aren't expecting anything are you?"

"No, but I knew you would like it."

"I do. Thank you."

Scott smiled at her. Jean then turned and headed towards her room to unpack. Scott did the same. Afterward they met outside and sat by the edge of the lake dangling their feet in the crystal water. It was cool and refreshing, Jean enjoyed every moment of it.

That night they had dinner while watching a movie on TV. They would be outside, except for the fact that a thunderstorm was raging. Jean was cuddled up to Scott's side her head resting on his shoulder, and his arm tight around her. Jean hated thunderstorms. She shook as another strike of lightning could be seen out the window, and then a boom of thunder followed. Suddenly, the TV flashed and went black along with the rest of the cabin. The power had been fried. Jean gasped when the lights blinked out.

"Scott, I don't like this." She whispered beginning to shake again. Scott held her close, knowing that if he started to get up Jean would pull him back down and never let him leave.

"I know you don't," he said comfortingly. "I'll tell you what, it's late, and since the TV doesn't work, for now, why don't we just go to bed...ah, let me finish, and you can spend the night with me. How does that sound?" Jean looked up at him and smiled.

"Ok, but in your bed."

"Deal." Scott leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Jean slept soundly that night, cuddled up against Scott's side with his arm around her to both keep her warm and to comfort her. Scott, however, didn't sleep at all. He was too busy watching Jean. Watching how peaceful she was in her sleep. For the last twenty-four hours he had been battling with his emotions for her like he had never battled with them before. He could no longer hold them back. He was burning inside to tell her. He needed to tell her, he didn't know how much longer he could last.

The next morning Jean awoke to find a brilliant, bright sun shining through the windows. She roused Scott and they went out to the back deck. "It's so beautiful out." Jean breathed. "I'm glad the storm is gone, I never did like thunderstorms, even as a child they scared the shit out of me."

Scott nodded. "Well, what would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

"You're cooking?" Jean asked as she raised her eyebrow to him. "Since when can you cook?"

"I don' know, but I can still do it better than you."

"Oh you!" Jean huffed at him. She smacked him playfully and he turned to run inside so he'd miss the kick Jean was preparing to give him. 

"Ow!" Scott yelled as he felt Jean's foot plant firmly in his ass. "Ok, ok, I take it back!" he laughed, "I take it back."

"You better, Summers. Just because I burned the Halloween cookies last year doesn't mean I'm a bad cook. I can scramble eggs and make Easy Mac."

"That's kid stuff, Jean. Why don't you take a seat in the kitchen and I'll make us something special."

Breakfast, it turned out, was very nice. Scott had decided to let Jean in on the fun and they made pancakes and eggs. With Scott overlooking her work, Jean didn't burn anything, and the product was a dozen golden brown pancakes and four eggs, sunny-side up. None burnt.

After breakfast the two took a very long trail walk in the woods just enjoying each other's company and the beauty of the quietness of nature around them. Scott attempted to slip his hand into Jean's and succeeded. She curled her fingers around his and pressed herself closer to his side and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Happy birthday." Scott said smiling at her.

"Thank you." Jean responded with the same smile.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes. I know you planned this whole weekend, Scott. What are your plans for tonight?"

"Well, I thought maybe a nice quiet candlelight dinner, I'll make whatever you want. Have some red wine with it."

"Are you trying to do what I think you are, Mr. Summers?"

"No, why?" Scott said innocently.

"Are you sure?" Jean teased.

"I'm positive. You know me, I would try anything with you without your consent."

* * *

It was late in the evening by the time the two finished a very romantic birthday dinner. They were cuddled up on the couch with half a bottle of Merlot left and a cherry fire burning in the grate. Jean was nestled comfortably between Scott's knees with his arms around her. She normally would've minded the position, but now, she was too drunk to notice.

"Scott, this has been the most romantic night of my life." She whispered looking up at him with drunken puppy eyes. "You have quite a flare for the dramatics." Jean shifted around so that she faced Scott and lightly draped her arms around his neck. Scott smirked at her, also too drunk to realize what was going on, and went to set his glass down on the coffee table. Jean reached for it and drained it.

"I think you've had enough." Scott said taking the glass from her and setting it down on the table.

"Wine yes, but you..." Jean leaned in and kissed Scott right on the lips. Scott let his hands creep up into her hair and hold her in place while he kissed her back. After a minute of this, Jean broke the kiss and stared at him. "We shouldn't do this." She said coming to her senses. Jean started to get down off the couch, but Scott took hold of her arm and pulled her back into a passionate kiss. They got caught up in it, fell to the floor, and soon the both of them were lost...

* * *

Flash

Jean and Scott lay on the floor by the fire wrapped in a wool blanket kissing frantically...

Flash

Scott lifted Jean's knee to his waist and slid himself into her so that their bodies were joined. Jean threw her head back against the carpet...

Flash

The two moved together in a slow motion, rotating their hips together and never breaking the kiss they were engaged in...

Flash

Scott lay panting atop Jean, staring down into her eyes. Jean stared back at him as she tried to catch her breath then leaned up and kissed him. After, she held his head to her chest...

Flash

Scott carried Jean back to his bed in his arm, dressed her in her nightgown and then got in bed beside her...

* * *

Morning sunlight filtered in through the closed curtains and fell on the bed. Jean rolled over in it, the sheet twisting around her as she did, and moaned out a yawn in her sleep as she stretched her arms out. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She was lying in Scott's bed, dressed, and she could something wonderful coming from the kitchen. Her eyes landed on the nightstand next to the bed. There was a tall glass vase of red roses on it that hadn't been there the day before...

* * *

Author's Note: I guess Scott is already up and busy, and I see he left Jean a little surprise. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it had some stuff in it that some people wanted to see, if I read those reviews correctly... I hope I did. Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!! I'll update as soon as I can. School just started today and I have a very busy junior year ahead of me, so bear with me please. I'll update when I can. Thank you for your patience, and I'll "see" you all soon.

RedPhoenix1821


	3. Dancing Chocolate

WOW! Thank you guys SOOOOO much, those reviews made me cry. I'm gonna post them here because those are the best I've ever received. I got them at the perfect time. I came home today and got in a fight with my dad, and it was bad enough to make me cry, but I was due for a good cry anyway! LOL, we all need one every now and then. I was sitting on my bed for about ten minutes contemplating things and then I decided to type out a note asking for support and post it. I opened my laptop and I noticed that I had new mail, and 95% of it was all reviews from you guys! I really appreciate everything you're doing. I'm so thankful for all of you!

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

From: Mark C: Another great chapter. I think Scott should tell Jean how he feels about her soon, especially after what happened in this chapter.

From: Jen1703: Woo-hoo, drunken sex by the fireplace! Nice! :) (I **_really_** enjoyed your story 'Snow' BTW)

Again, a very sweet chapter. Just a adorable.

From: slickboy444: SWEET! I loved this chapter! It was awesome! But I can't believe that after all that, they didn't tell each other the truth. I hope they clear it up in the next chapter. This was so awesome! The scene where he carries her off to their room and cuddles up beside her was just priceless! Please keep up the good work! This story is great so far! You rock!

From: DOJ: Aw, it's sweet so far it actually reminds me a lot of the Nicholas Sparks books...have you read any of them?

From: X00001: wow great chapter can't wait to see what scott and jean do next

* * *

Thank you all so much! You really brightened my day, I needed them! THANK YOU!

And no, I've never read any Nicholas Sparks books, but I did see, 'The Notebook', which stars James Marsden in a very SEXY tight uniform I might add. I do have one of his books on my reading list for this year, though. I haven't started it yet and I don't know if I'll get the chance to this year, I might just have to roll it in to next year, but it's, 'Nights In Rodanthe'.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jean rolled over and stretched again as she reached up and touched her lips, where Scott had kissed her more than two dozen times the night before. She smiled and giggled to herself. She couldn't remember being happier. She still couldn't believe what had happened the night before, and all the memories she had of it were the flashes that had kept playing over and over in her mind in her sleep. One part did stick out in her mind, though.

Scott's confession...

She remembered it clearly and she was glad she could. After Scott had carried her back to bed they lay staring at each other for a long time after, kissing lightly and sometimes touching. Scott leaned in and cupped the back of her head brining her closer.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Jean responded.

"I've always loved you, Jean, since the first moment we met. I knew we were meant for each other. It just took me this long to admit it because I didn't know how you react and I didn't want to compromise our friendship and chase you away. I love you, Jean, with all my heart, and mind and soul."

"Same here." Jean leaned in and kissed him then, then lay her head on his chest and fell asleep to the soft sound of his beating heart...

Jean smiled again as the memories played over and over before her eyes and she giggled once more. She fixed her nightgown and jumped out of the bed as she headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Scott stood at the counter pouring a brown mix into a glass baking pan then spread it around and slid it into the oven. Next, he got out all of the ingredients to make Jean's favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. He picked up the spatula and started to lick the excess batter off of it. He smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"That's not very sanitary you know." Jean whispered into his ear.

"I suppose you want this then, huh?" Scott said turning and motioning to the spatula.

"Yeah." Scott handed it to her and Jean began to lick off the batter.

"Good?" he asked smiling at her and laughing as a little batter made it on to her nose and chin.

"Very, what's it for?"

"You'll see later when it's done." Scott teased. "Ok, enough." He said taking the spatula away from her.

"Hey, come on..." Jean whined. She grabbed for it but Scott was holding it above his head just out of reach. Jean grunted and reached for it again, but Scott just kept holding it right out of reach. "You are so mean." Jean groaned. She reached out with her telekinesis and yanked the spatula from his hand. "Thank you." She said taking it from the air and licking the remains. Just as she was, Scott leaned in and kissed her. "Mmmm... Scott!" Jean laughed and let him gather her up in his arms and kiss the heck out of her. "I love you so much." She said slipping her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him gently on his lips and smiled against his mouth as his arms snaked around her waist drawing her closer.

"I love you, too." Scott whispered as he swayed Jean back and forth smoothly in his arms. Jean started to hear a soft, quiet tune in her head and she found herself slow dancing along with Scott.

* * *

Author's Note:

HI GUYS, and GIRLS! I missed you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE. I will update again ASAP.

Bye

RedPhoenix1821


	4. Happy Birthday

This is a HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my guinea pig Snowball! She's 6 today, 9/12/04!

Happy birthday to you-happy birthday to you-happy birthday, Snowball-happy birthday to you!

I wrote a poem for her in Creative Writing class and read it to her this morning. When I got back from church I found a cucumber, which she loves, and cut her some pieces she is just devouring right now! LOL!

Happy Birthday, Snowball, I love you!


	5. Roses, Notes, and Some Time Later

Been a while, huh? I've decided to give this story another shot. I hope you all like!

* * *

Chapter 4

Ok think, Summers, what's the one way you can show Jean how much you love her and you want to be with her forever. No, it's too soon to propose. Scott paced back and forth outside his classroom door. Class was due to start in half an hour and he couldn't focus his thoughts. Ever since he and Jean had returned from their romantic weekend she had been all he could think about. He loved her, truly, deeply loved her. Think, Scott thought, think, think, think.

"Hey." Scott was startled. Jean had popped up out of nowhere. She cupped his jaw with her hands and kissed him.

"Hi, don't you have a class to teach?"

"Yeah, but not for another fifteen minutes. Are you busy later?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, never mind then. I'll see you later, love you." She kissed him again and walked off to her class.

"I hate it when she does that." Scott said to himself as he dipped into his classroom. He sat down at his desk and pulled out a little notebook that he wrote all his thoughts down in. He flipped it open and turned back to a week before, the week they had come back.

_I can't get her out of my head. She's intoxicated me, makes me crazy. So this is what love really feels like. Why did it take me this long to tell her? I love you Jean. You drive me insane, make me weak, and make me want you more than anything in this world. You are my world. I love you with all my heart._

His thoughts seemed random and unorganized. He shut the cover and placed the notebook back in a drawer. He still had ten minutes before class started so he got up, got a pair of scissors from another drawer and left the room. He was out in the garden for only five minutes and back just in time to slip into Jean's classroom to leave the flowers there for her then slipped back to his own.

Jean walked in only a few minutes after Scott had left to see her students, all teenagers ranging from fifteen to eighteen, seated at their desks, talking and waiting for her to come in and start her daily torture. "Ms. Grey," one the younger girls said raising her hand. Jean looked at her.

"Yes?"

She pointed to Jean's desk where Jean saw the vase filled with red roses and lilacs. An interesting combination, Jean thought to herself, but thoughtful nonetheless. She walked over to her desk her whole giving her a chant "Oh… you got a secret admire." She waved them off and then found the pink envelope on top of a pile of folders with her name written on in scrawling writing that she recognized at once as Scott's. He was her life, ever since their little getaway, he had turned her life upside down and made her stomach fill with butterflies. "I'll give you all fifteen minutes to finish you conversations and then we need to get started." Jean said as she sat down and ripped then envelope open. She pulled a neatly folded piece of paper and opened it. Scott had written her a note.

_To my love,_

_I can't tell you in words how much I love you, but I can tell you in feelings. You drive me crazy and intoxicate my whole system; I can't get out of my head you're all I ever think about. I get shaky around you, my stomach flips and I get a lump in my throatand I can't speak. When you kiss me my body burns in want for you. Flames of passion engulf my brain and all I know is you touching me. You're my whole world. There are so many things I can do and say to show you how much I love you, but I just can't bring myself to do them. You keep me grounded when I begin to drift away on clouds and you drag me back down when it starts all over again._

_I don't know why you do this to me, but I like it. I love the way you make me feel whenever you're around. I love this feeling of helplessness when I'm in your arms. You make me feel like the luckiest man on Earth, and I know I am, because you are the most wonderful person to fall deeply, head over heels in love with. _

_Scott_

Jean smiled to herself behind the slip of paper and read it three more times to make sureScott had reallywritten it. She couldn't believe what she had read, let alone how Scott had put it all into words. The smile still hadn't disappeared when she put the note away and stood up announcing that everyone should take out their homework and get ready for class. She listened to them whine and the flapping paper that followed then went around and checked everyone's work. She was generous here and there for those who hadn't done all of their work, and offered when she was done that she would go over some of the ones that had been harder. Class ended quickly for her, and she was thankful, she wanted to find Scott and steal him away.

The next morning, Scott found a note in his desk from Jean. She confessed to him in the same way he had to her, every way he made her feel. Scott's cheeks flushed bright red at some parts and he laughed out loud at others. He left Jean a rose every day after that on her desk with a small note attached. _I LOVE YOU_. Jean would leave him in return small notes telling him to meet her for lunch or dinner, or to sneak out later with her for a midnight swim in the pool, soak in the Jacuzzi, or walk by the lake.

One morning Jean was sitting in the kitchen eating a bagel and sipping her coffee when Scott came in and kissed the side of her neck. He placed a small pink box in front of her. "Happy Valentine's Day." Jean took the small box slowly and lifted the lid to find a white gold, heart-shaped locket on a delicate chain. "Open it." Scott whispered. Jean opened the locket, inside on one side was a small picture of them at the Christmas party, and on the other was a tiny engraving, _Love Is Forever_. Jean leaned her head back and kissed him.

"Thank you. You didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to." Scott sat down beside her and draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "So, how are those classes going, the ones you're still taking I mean."

"Good, I'm nearly done, I've only got a few more weeks actually. I can't wait until they're all over."

"You're so beautiful." Scott stroked her cheek. He remembered when Jean had gotten her hair cut, it had grown back to its original length since then, and he ran fingers through it slowly. He loved the way her hair felt, so soft. They sat at the table for a long while after that talking in hushed whispers and kissing every now and then, until Scott finally led Jean upstairs so they could engage in some morning lovemaking before their day got started. They took everything slowly not wanting to rush a single moment and lose anything that they would regret later. Neither could remember a single moment that they had ever felt so in love.

When they arrived at the their respective classrooms, they both found little surprises waiting for them from the other. Their exchange of small gifts and notes continued for some months until one day came that Jean walked into her assembled class and found a small black ring box waiting for her with a single red rose laid across. She looked up from it when she heard her class begin to giggle and saw Scott standing in the corner. He walked over to her, picked up the box, and got down onone knee while holding her hand.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
